Project Delta: V1
by sparklespepper
Summary: After defecting Megatron the team went thier seperate ways. Years later they are reunited but one of them is missing. When they return to earth they fight against Decepticons. But when one of them save Bulkhead's life the truth and secrets will be reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+ - T

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Stellar cycles.

It's was stellar cycles ago since the fall of the decepticon lord Megatron. It has been stellar cycles sense that day, the day Prowl sacrificed himself to save Earth and Cybertron.

When they returned with the Allspark, captured Decepticon Highest, and Prowl's offline body, Cybertron had rejoiced. Shortly after their arrival there were many ceremonies in their favor.

Once that all dead down, everybody went their separate ways, well almost everybody. Ratchet were the first to leave along with Arcee. They went to Hexima State where Ratchet holds a small clinic and help anybot who needed it, but couldn't afford a hospital or doctor. He kept in contact with everyone. And was expecting visits.

Optimus was the next to leave. Now an elite gaurd, even with Sentinal here, along with Jazz, capturing any rouge Decepticons out there. He kept in contact.

Bulkhead left after Optimus did, went back to his "home on the farm" to visit friends and family and repair space bridge from time to time. He kept in contact too, and even came to visit every now and then. He had kept up his art, now crafting things as well as painting. And even sells some of his pieces for quite a fair price.

Then there was Bumblebee. Before Boot Camp, he had grown up in an Youth Center, never knowing who his parents were. On top of that, nobody really seemed to like him, until he meet Bulkhead and the others. He was alone. But instead hanging around the city, he went traveling around parts of Cybertron with really no destination. He just wonder around places. Places like Kaon.

* * *

><p><em>Voices.<em>

_He can hear voices. _

_Voices that he wasn't familiar with. _

_He online his optics slightly. His vision was blurry. He can see two dark blurrs on the side of the berth he tied down on. If he wasn't so weak and tired now he would have been struggling. He can't remember what happen before he got here or what was he doing. He listen to what the two blurrs were saying._

_"Are you sure this will work without complications?"_

_"The tests have all been successful. He will survive this. When he wakes up he will have lost all his Autobot personality and memories. He will be first out of many to became a faithful Decepticon follower. _

_"Very well then. Commanse Project Delta: Virus 1"_

_"Yes sir"_

_He didn't know what they were talking about. Project? Virus? But he didn't think much of it because dizziness overwhelmed his processor and he lost all thoughts in his processor. And then there was blackness. Total and complete blackness._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My trip to Miami have be cancel due to a lot of rain, so I figure I post the first chapter for this up today. Now, I'm not that good at writing dark and mysterious fics but I'll try anyways so bare with me.**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+ - T

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Bulkhead got a call from Perceptor a few solar-cycles ago saying that they wanted him to be here for some thing very important he had to attend. Needless to say, he pack his things and headed there. Now, he was walking down the hall of the tower until he reach the room he was looking for. He enters to see some familair bots.<p>

Optimus and Ratchet were sitting next to each other talking. He havn't seen them in cycles. Optimus notice him and wave him over. He smiled and walks over to them. They got up from their seats and Ratchet gives him a half pout. "I see you went and grew up without us." He mumbled non-heatedly, as he looks the mech up and down.

Optimus smiled, "It's nice to see you again Bulkhead."

"You too Boss-bot." said Bulkhead. "Sorry Ratchet. I also kinda figured it would be you who would upgrade me to my adult armor. Guess not, though."

Ratchet wave him off. "It's fine. I understand. Why come to the old medic when they have all these pretty young femmes around, right?" Bulkhead chuckles along with the medic, giving him a light, playful punch in the arm.

"So, did you guys got into contact with Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead. Optimus and Bulkhead looked at him surprise.

"You can't reach him? I was pretty sure you'll be able to." said Optimus.

"I haven't seen the kid since we split. He didn't even visit me that the clinic." grumbled Ratchet.

"I try to call him but I could get through. I was hoping one of you guys will be able to." Bulkhead hadn't seen his little buddy in years and he was wondering how he was doing. Seeing as the others weren't able to contact him as well made him a little worry.

"I'm sure he's okay. We'll see him soon." said Optimus trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, everybody seem to here." said Wheeljack "Please follow me."

"So what's this thing you call us for anyways. I'm sure reuniting us wasn't the only thing you were planing." said Ratchet as they follow Wheeljack.

Wheeljack smiled. "Actually reuniting you guys was what we were planning to do." he said coming up to a door. The others were confuse but when they enter the room the look of surprise took over their faces.

There on a berth was Prowl's off-line shell hook up to a machine next to Perceptor.

"Wheeljack, what's going on?"

"Well after studying the all spark for some time, I think I firgure out a way to revive Prowl." explain Perceptor. "And who better to wake up to than his teammates."

"You're serious?" said Bulkhead. They nodded. "That's great!"

"Yes it is." smiled Optimus. "But not everyone's here yet."

That's when Perceptor's and Wheeljack's faces turn to frowns. Optimus had a bad feeling about what they were about to say.

"Yes well." stated Perceptor. "Bumblebee seem to have vanish."

"...What?" said Bulkhead.

"He disappeared. We can't find him any where." said Wheeljack.

"No one know his whereabouts, no one has heard from him a few days after you all went your seperate ways."

Bulkhead lowers his head and stare at the ground. Optimus walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bulkhead. We'll find him." said Optimus. Bulkhead nodded.

"I miss him, you know." He admits, Optimus smiles sadly, nodding.

"We all do, kid." said Ratchet, placing a hand on his shoulder as well. "But for now, we have a old friend to revive."

Both Optimus and Bulkhead nodded.

* * *

><p>The bots sit on a berch as they watched Perceptor walked over, and flipped on the switch to a machine, which had a small fragment of the Allspark visible through the glass atop it. Wheeljack punched a couple of keys, and suddenly the entire room filled with the radiant blue glow of the Allspark.<p>

Everyone shielding their optics as the process started, all but Wheeljack who stared with fascination as the Allspark shifted it's energy down the hose connecting to Prowl's spark chamber. Quickly, the two scientists started working with various machines, and slowly the energy seeped into the grew chamber, warping into a sphere.

After a moment, Wheeljack deactivated the machine, the glow disappearing back into the chamber and fading to a dull glow around the Allspark, leaving a barley pulsing spark in Prowl's spark chamber.

Quickly the two started activating other machines, filtering in Energon and energy to strengthen to new, weakening spark. Ratchet quickly aid them. Optimus and Bulkhead sat back, watching form the sidelines, unable to do anything to help without getting in the way. They watch as the three run around the room, activating and shutting down various machines, Ratchet having started to work on the old injuries no one repaired after Prowl's final battle.

The only light being that over the now makeshift "operating table", the dull glow of Prowl's spark, and the live giving Energon they are pumping into his dried lines. As well as the glow of their own optics.

A monitor, showing the pulse of Prowl's spark. A soft, stable pulse. But still slightly weaker than the average. Not dangerously so, though. And not all that concerning considering all that happened.

Finally Ratchet turned, smiling slightly, and motioned them over.

The two quickly got to their pedes, quickly making their way over and Perceptor and Wheeljack moved to clean up the machines and wiring they had made a mess of in their haste to get things underway.

The ninjabot twitched. Everyone glued thier optics on the bot as he groaned, and slowly brought his optics fully online, his visor lighting up with them. Everybody smiled as he turned his head to look at them, just as Optimus said,

"Welcome back Prowl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+ - T

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>After a few vorns of bedrest, Prowl was finally able to leave. He had some new updates like the others and his spark was a healthy as a horse. Ratchet will be hovering over hin for a few days but he was just glad to be up and running again.<p>

Optimus had told him that Bumblebee had went missing. Even if he didn't show it, he cared for the youngling as if he was a brother, no matter how annoying, and hoped that he was doing well. And he was curious to see how much he grew.

/

After much convincing, Optimus and the rest of them were now a team again. Almost. They were still missing one their teammate and they are attending on finding him, exspecially Bulkhead.

But unfornatly they didn't know where he go. It's like he disappeared out of thin air. They look for any leads or clues in other cities, including Kaon. The city was a decepticon city during the war and some decepticons were probably still hidding there.

It was also the place where bots everywhere had learn about Blackout. It was a stellar cycle before Prowl was revive. The first bots to meet him were Sentinal, Jazz, and the Jettwins. They were sent there with some other autobots to capture any rouge decepticons.

They nearly escape with their lives. They were extremly damage, Sentinal suffering the worst of it, and they had to recover for deca cycles. Ratchet, beening one of the medics to help them, never thought he would see such damage after the war again. And to think, it was just a warning.

After looking around cities, reports, anything that might give them the slightest clue about Bumblebee's whereabout, they came up with nothing, not even a chip of his frame, which Bulkhead wasn't hoping for. It's as if he was never in Cybertron in their life, like he never existed. Just a small figment of imagination in their processor. After a few stellar of looking, they gave up.

/

Now aboard the ship Omega Supreme once again, the team made their way back to the planet where the final showdown with Megatron took place, earth. There have been reports of rouge decepticons roaming around there so they sent Optimus' team to check it out. Everybody was looking forward to seeing earth again. It's been stellar cycles since any of them seen it. Even if it didn't seem to be that much of long time to them it was on that planet and a lot of things had change.

Optimus' team included Ratchet, Prowl, Arcee, and Bulkhead. Everyone gravely miss Bumblebee. They couldn't think of anyone else to replace him, even doe Sentinal tried.

It was about a stellar cycle since they gave up the search for Bumblebee. Bulkhead felt guilty for his disappearence. Ratchet and Prime try to reason with him, saying that it wasn't but he didn't believe them.

He remember the last time he saw his little buddy. Now that he think of it, he seem sad when they were spliting up. He did say he grew up in a Youth Center not knowing who his creators where. Bulkhead felt guilty for not knowing that his little buddy had no where to go and not offering or at least asking him if he wanted to came along.

But he knew one thing, that's for sure. His little buddy was still online and out there...somewhere.

/

Out into space somewhere, a ship was flying through space. In that ship were rouge decepticons, avoiding prison time from the autobots.

"We're going to need to land somewhere." said a bot.

"Where?" said another bot

"I don't know, Acidstorm, just somewhere."

"Okay, okay, gosh. What do you think, Captain?" said the second mech, Acidstorm, as he turn his seat around.

A dark mech came out of the shadow.

"Find a nice place where we can settle, Dead End. We been traveling long enough." said the mech.

"Alright, Astrotrain." said the first bot, Dead End. The bot, Astrotrian, then turn his attention to the mysterious bot looking out of the ship's window. The mech was mostly black with two small yellow stripes.

The black mech just look outside the window reviewing what his processor remembers. When he just woke out of recharge, he was confused as to where he was. All he know was that he was a decepticon all his life and a loyal one at that. With no memories of his life, he was train to become a great warrior and scout in battle. That's all he remembers. The time he spend training to become the bot he is now. Everybot, autobots, decepticons mostly decepticons, knows him now to be as sparkless as a killing drone, not that he care what they think of him.

But one thing did bother him. He didn't know where it came from. It just showed up a few vorns ago. It was a thought. A picture, you might say, of bots he don't remember seeing. He didn't know their names. But he knew they were autobots.

This just makes him upset. Why were this autobots in his head. He had seen many of them but he had never seen this bots before.

He growled causing the others to look at him but he ingored them.

Whoever this bots are, he would find them and kill them himself.

/

Astrotrain look at the black mech with suspenion. He knew who he really was and wasn't planning on telling him. He had became a loyal decepticon just like they plan it and a dangerous one at that. But there were some...problems with him. Even with those problems fixed it still wouldn't hurt to keep an optic on him one in a while.

_'What's going through your processor, Blackout?' _he thought.

Blackout. That's what they named him. Ever since he came online.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>Optimus yawned and blinked several times in a valiant effort to keep his optics online. He was exhausted; they had been in space for a few days and still had another few days to go. But one thing was keeping him. The thought of Bumblebee. He can't help but get the feeling that he's still out there somewhere and if they do find him. It wouldn't be in under the consequence he'll hope for.<p>

His thoughts were broken from the sound of the door opening. Ratchet enter the room to see how the young prime was doing and to take over the ship.

"Why don't you go into recharge?" said Ratchet.

"Because we still have a few days until we reach earth. And don't forget there's still decepticons out there so we might run into some." yawned Prime.

Ratchet shook his head. "This that all?"

"No." said the Prime as he look straight at the monitor. "I'm as so thinking about Bumblebee."

Ratchet looked at him with sad optics. "You have that feeling too uh?" He too had the feeling that Bumblebee was still on-line. As do everyone esle.

Optimus nodded then looked at the medic. "Ratchet, do you think we gave up too easily?"

Ratchet signed. "Prime, we looked for stellars and we find no track of him, not even a piece of his armor."

"I know but still." He still can't shake that feeling.

Ratchet place a hand on his shoulder. "Get some recharge Prime. If we run into any trouble I promise to wake you up, ok?"

"Ok," Optimus got up and stumbled towards his quarters.

Ratchet watch him left before turning his attention to the monitor. He signed.

_'Kid, if you are out there please show up soon.'_

/

"Astrotrain, we're appoaching a planet we can settle in." said Deadend.

"Exellent. And it name?" said Astrotrain.

"It's called...earth."

Blackout optics widen slightly then turn his head to the monitor.

"Isn't that the planet where those autobots defeated lord Megatron?" said Acidstorm.

"Yes, it is." said Astrotrian darkly. "Prepare for landing." He turn his attention to Blackout who was looking at the screem. "You too, Blackout."

Blackout looked at him then nodded before walking toward his station. He didn't know why but he was glad to going to earth.

_/_

It wasn't the best landing in the world but it was a landing. Once the ship was settle in, Astrotrain order Blackout to scout around the area.

"Blackout I want to you to scout the area. When you came back I want to you tell me everything." said Astrotrain.

Blackout nodded then headed outside of the ship. He didn't know why but he was glad Astrotrain had sent him out. He wanted to have a look around. The planet was filled with organic plants called trees. How he knew that? He didn't know but he didn't care because it didn't matter.

After a few miles he was about to turn back when he got a glimspe of what looks like a city. He went over to see a whole bunch of organics and machines walking around. He hid behind a building to get a closer look at the organics, the humans. He shock his head. It doesn't matter what they are called they can't do anything to harm him. He could easily destory them.

Deciding he had scouted enough he headed back to the ship to inform his leader about what he found.

/

"Alright team, we're here." announce Prime. Right below them was the planet they once live on earth. So far it looked the same.

"Finally." said Prowl.

"Yeah, we only have one problem."

"What is it?" asked Bulkhead.

"The landing." said Prime as they are now heading through earth's atmosphere.

"Everybody, hold on!" yelled Ratchet as they brace for impact of the crash.

When Blackout had return to the base, he had failed to tell Astrotrain of the city. At first it bother him so but soon he didn't care. He didn't want any of the other decepticons to know about it. It liked it and he didn't want any of them to destroy it. But he knew it would be a matter of time before the others find out about this.

And they did. Astrotrain had detected the city and had went to check it out with Dead End and Acidstorm. He had order him to stay behind and guard the ship which he did. He didn't want to, he wanted to make sure the others didn't destory or damage the city. But instead he stayed and follow orders.

When they return, Acidstorm was laughing. That anger him but he was able to not show it. He didn't understand why these organic where so important to him. He was an decepticon, an dangerous decepticon. One that many bots fear, that included other decepticons. Why was he taking orders from Astrotrain? He didn't know but he was.

Astrotrain been watching Blackout for a while. He knew Blackout knew about the city but didn't tell him. He would have to check with him later to see if there was any problems.

/

Blackout was now driving around the city of Detroit. They have been on earth for a few days now and he was now driving in his new alt-mode. It was a black camaro with two small yellow stripes on his hood. This way he can have a better look around without attracting much attention. He drive around while he stopped by the large building in the city, Sumdac Towers.

His engines growl when that same picture came up again. That picture was been come up more recently. Maybe he should see Astrotrain about this. Speak of the slagger that was him calling now. He answer it.

**::Blackout report back to the ship. We have detected an Autobot ship in the atmosphere::**

If he was in robot mode right now, you'll be able to see him smile very evilly. Autobots, just in time, he was in a good mood. He made a U-turn and speed back to the ship. He can't wait to meet his next victims.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>Landing was never Optimus' best suits but at least it was a lot better than last time. They have landed a few miles away from the city so they don't hit anything.<p>

"Earth." said Prowl as he look at its beuty. It haven't change much after he off-line.

"Save the catching up for later 'cause we got trouble." said Ratchet.

"What is it, Ratchet?" asked Arcee.

"Decepticons." he replied. "And I think they knew we're here."

"Great." signed Prowl.

"We should check it out." said Optimus as he got up. "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out."

Arcee remain behind while the others headed out into the woods, unknowing they were going to face their worst nightmare.

/

Once Blackout got to the location he quickly followed Astrotrain's orders and remain hidden. They were near a small cliff so they had to be careful. They were around The Autobots were heading their way so it was the perfect oppunity for a surprise attack on them.

Soon enough the autobots came into view. They stopped and transformed so they can walk the rest of the way on foot. Once blackout got a look of them his optics widen. They were the bots in his head. The autobots he swear to kill himself. Growling, he was about to jump out his hidding spot and attack them when Astrotrain called out to him.

"Blackout, remain hidden!"

Blackout looked at him for a klink then remain in his hidding spot. Astrotrian knows he was becoming aggressive so he'll to give the order soon. Once the autobots were in position of course.

The Autobots felt uneasy walking through the woods. They feel like they were being watch.

"Be on you gaurd," order Optimus. "There might be trouble."

Soon enough there was. Two jets appeared from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Hello, Autobots." said Acidstorm.

"Nice to meet ya." said Dead End.

The autobots took out their weapons and prepare for battle.

"Surrender now and we won't hurt you." said Optimus. He knew they wouldn't surrender but hey there's no harm in asking.

"Surrender? Please."

The Autobots looked behind them to see another mech. There were three of them now. They still have an upper hand.

"We're not going anywhere. Right, Blackout."

When he said that name, everybody's energon line went cold and rigid. Out from the shadow came a mech, the same mech Sentinal descibed. Blackout. This was not going to be an easy fight at all. Now, it was a fight for their lives.

But there was something about that mech that Bulkhead can't really place on him. He didn't know why but something about him made his spark feel happy and relief.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" said Dead End.

"Yes, but don't offline them." order Astrotrain, he had a feeling Blackout wanted to do that himself.

The battle with the decepticons quickly started. Prowl dealed with Dead End, Ratchet with Acidstorm, while Prime and Bulkhead dealed with Blackout. Astrotrain standed in the sideline watching the fight, or more importantly, watching Blackout.

The fight between Prowl and Dead End were tied as well as Ratchet and Acid storm, with Astrotrain being an idoit, but the fight between Bulkhead, Optimus, and Blackout was not so equel. Even out-numbered, Blackout still had the advantage.

With a swift and powerful kick, he send Optimus up against a hard surface, stunning him for a bit. Blackout then move out of the way of Bulkhead's wreaking ball to take out a weapon of his own. He spots an opening in the big mech's attacks and use it to his advantage. Bulkhead was now on his back and Blackout was on top of him about to deliever the final blow to his spark charmber.

As he brought the blade down, Bulkhead close his optics, waiting for the pain and then death to came. But never came. Bulkhead slowly online his optics to see the blade was inched away from his charmber and it seem to be shaking a bit. Bulkhead looked up to his would-be-killer to see him hestianting. Not only that, he had a look of sadness in his optics.

"Blackout! What are you doing? Destroy him!" yelled Astrotrian.

The blade went down some more but he still hestiant. It was like he was struggling against something. An invisiable force that was making him do this. But before he can bring down the blade on Bulkhead, Optimus came and swing his ax. The black mech move out of the way of the attack leaving the green mech to recover. Optimus went by Bulkhead's side to aid him.

"You alright?" he said.

"I'm fine." said Bulkhead. He then looked at the black bot who was just standing there.

Astrotrain was not happy. Blackout was disobeying orders. That wasn't a good sign. He figured he should destroy the Autobots since they seem to be the cause of all this. He fired at the bots who dobged the attacks. But soon Bulkhead was hit badly near his spark charmber.

The moment Blackout was Bulkhead getting hit, something inside of him broke. _'NO!'_

"Bulkhead!" Optimus try to aid the big mech but Astrotrain kept firing at him, preventing him to get there. Prowl and Ratchet saw this and went to Prime's aid.

Blackout ran towards the big mech. He can see energon was leaking out. But before he can do anything, Astrotrain landed in front of both of them.

"This is your last time, Blackout." he said. He pointed to the injuried bot. "Destroy the Autobot!"

For the first time he could remember, Blackout was tense. He looked at Astrotrain before he threw a calm look over the three Autobots who can do nothing to save their friend. Then he looked at Bulkhead. They optics meet. Bulkhead could do nothing to protect himself and they both know it. Blackout looked back at the now Decepticons surrounding Astrotrain and his optics seemed to harden. He answered with a answer that none of the bots expected him to say.

"No"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>Shocked silence followed that statement. Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl looked at the decepticon that refuse to attack thier friend. Instead he was now protecting him.<p>

Bulkhead couldn't believe what was going on. One minute the bot was trying to kill him and the next he was trying to save him. He watch as Blackout took a protective form in front of him.

Dead End and Acidstorm looked at the black mech like he was crazy.

"Did he just say 'no'? 'No'? I thought he was suppose to be loyal decepticon?" asked Astrotrain, forgetting the Autobots.

"He was. Up until now he had been nothing but loyal. That special virus must be failing." said Dead End.

_'Virus?' _Thought the autobots.

"Just what I'm thinking." said Astrotrain. He never left his optics on Blackout. "Seize him."

Blackout took out and fired his blasters at them. There was no way in the Pit he was going back. Seeing no choice, the others fired at him. Blackout didn't notice he was standing over a cliff until the ground he was standing on started to break under him and Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" yelled the others.

Both Bulkhead and Blackout fell into a dark canvas. Unable to see if they were okay or not. But that's not the worse of it yet. Rocks started to fall on top of it caving it in until the enterance was sealed with no way to get down.

Astrotrain growled. "Let's go." he said as he transformed and flew away. The others followed leaving the Autobots.

"We have help him." said Prowl

"There's nothing we can do here with all those rocks." grunt Ratchet.

"Ratchet's right." said Prime. "There have to be a safer way to get to him. Come on." They fell the area to look for a way into the canvas.

/

Bulkhead grunt as he came back online. He was in pain that's for sure. When he online his optics he was suspecting to be in the ship's medbay being treated by Ratchet. Instead he was on the ground in a dark cave. He looked around and remember he had fallen into the canvas. He looked up to see large rocks piling up against each other, sealing where he fell from. It looks like the canvas got narrower as it goes down to the bottom.

He then heard movement. He looked to the side and froze. There a few meters away was Blackout. Both their optics meet in a tense stand off. No one made a move or a sound. It stayed like this for a few cycles before Blackout turn his glaze to the ground.

Bulkhead continue to look at him. There was something strange about this mech. Not only did he not kill him, but he saved him as well. Plus his spark acts werid when he's around him. It was all happy like it knew something that he didn't.

Bulkhead turn his attention back to the black mech. He still looked sadly to the ground, not even looking at him like a child in front of it's parent after going something bad. Then Bulkhead notice something. Blackout was leaking energon around his neck.

"Hey," he said getting his attention. "You're damage."

Blackout looked at him before looking at himself. He shrugged, "It's nothing." he said in his deep voice. It was fill with static. "You're more damage than me so you should be more worry about yourself."

Even with his voice all static Bulkhead can hear the kindness in his voice. He try to sit up but he soon fell back when he fell pain on his side. There were some expose curcuits cause by his fall. Blackout notice it and came over.

"Let me see."

Bulkhead hestaint for a second then allow the black mech to look it over.

"Laid back down so I can take care of it."

Bulkhead laid back down on the ground as Blackout repair the damage as best as he can. Bulkhead twitch every now and then and gets a some 'sorry'. After about 10 cycles, the pain Bulkhead was feeling was now a dull ache.

"Thanks." said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead's blue optics met Blackout's red ones again. But this time he notice something that he didn't notice before. He leaned in closer to get a better looked then gasped. He knew those optics. Only one bot as those optics and the last time he seen them was when they split. Blackout looked down on the ground as Bulkhead whispered the words,

"Little Buddy...is that you?"

Blackout force himself to looked at Bulkhead optics while giving him a little nod.

Nothing happen at first. Then faster than the speed of thunder Bulkhead took the black mech into his arms and pulled him into the biggest hug the world have ever seen. Blackout was shock for a second but then he smile and return the hug. He had miss the big mech.

"I missed you" whispered Bulkhead as he tighten his hold, scared that if he let go the mech would disappear again.

"I'm sorry." he whispered back. He didn't mind how tight the hold was, it was very comforting.

After cycles of hugging, Bulkhead slowly release the mech to have a look at him. He looked up and down at the bot that was his little buddy. He wsn't so little any more. He was about the same height as Prowl if not taller. But what really got him was why did he look like an decepticon?

"What happen to ya, little buddy?" he asked even doe he already knew. The answer was clear, the curprit was obvious. Those decepticons are going to pay dearly.

Blackout looked at the ground. "That's not important right now." He looked back up. "Right now we need to find a way out of here and get you some help."

Bulkhead wanted to protest but the look on the black mech's face left no room for that. He signed, "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Blackout is Bumblebee. I firgured Bulkhead would be the one to tell by looking into his optics since Bee and him are best friends.**

**A/N/N: I have a little bit of a writer's block so bare with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>"Astrotrain, what are you looking for?" asked Acidstorm.<p>

"This," was the reply. What he had in his hand was a strange device.

"That the thing to control the virus?" asked Dead End.

"Yes it is. They say that I wouldn't keep it. That he was the perfect decepticon. I guess they were wrong." Astrotrain place the device in a special hold then face the other two.

"Come on, lets go find our project."

/

After a about a megacycle, Optimus and the others have find an opening to the canvas. It was dark, so they use their headlights to light the way.

"You think Bulkhead's alright?" asked Prowl.

"Right now he's fine. I have a fixture on his spark energy." repiled Ratchet.

Optimus remain silent. Right now he was thinking about what he heard the decepticon say.

"Prime?"

Optimus jumped a little then turn to Ratchet. "Oh, sorry Ratchet. I was just thinking about something."

Ratchet 'hmmp'. "Thinking about that special virus the decepticon mention?"

Optimus nodded.

"As well as I," said Prowl.

"Well, I have heard rumors about the decepticons working on a virus, but frankly I don't really pay much attention to them. After today, it seems the rumors are true."

"So the decepticons have created a virus then use it on their own?"

"Maybe." said Optimus "But something tells me that the virus is part of a mystery and we're not going to like what we find."

/

Bulkhead was surprise that his little buddy could carry him with little to no problem. It must have to do with the upgrades or the new frame he got over the stellar cycles he was missing.

After looking for mega cycles they stopped to take a break. He took out some stash energon and hand it to Bulkhead.

"Here you go." he said with his static voice.

Bulkhead was about to take it but hestianted. "What about you? You must be low too."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." True. He was running low on fuel after the fall but he had his energy levels lower than this so it doesn't matter much to him.

Bulkhead hestiant some more before taking the energon. The energon felt good going down into his energon lines. But one thought was still in his processor.

"So what happen to you? We looked all over for you but couldn't find you any where. We thought you were off-line." That last part he said really sadly.

He signed. Everything was mostly a blurr but at the same time a nightmare. He didn't really want to think about it now but he had stalled long enough. Bulkhead needed to know what happened to understand the current situation.

"Okay, here's what happen."

* * *

><p><em>He had just arrive in the city. He didn't know how but he was somehow in the bad part of it. He look around looking for a place to stay for the night. He wasn't aware that he was being followed. Before he knew it, the whole street was empty. He continue look when he heard a voice.<em>

_"Oh, looky here. An autobot."_

_He turn around to see at least two larger than him mechs. To make things worse, they were Decepticons._

_"I don't mean any trouble." he said backing away._

_"We know." said one of them. _

_"We just looking for a test subject." said another with a evil smirk. Then a thrid one appear from the middle of the two._

_"And we pick you."_

_He didn't like the sound of that. He backed away befroe he transform into vechile mood and fled. He didn't get far. The deceptiocons flew over him and block his way. He tranformed back and activated his stingers. He wasn't going anywhere with out a fight. _

_One of the decepticons fired a tranquilizer gun at him while he was detracted. He got a direct hit. He jumped when he felt pain and looked to see a dart. He pull it out but it was too late._

_He started to feel very sleepy. His systems were falling into stassis. He fell on the ground as the three decepticons appoach him. He try to call for help but failed. _

_"He'll make a great test subject." was the last thing he heard before blacking out._

_/_

_When he came back online, he was in a lab. His vision was blurry but he can hear what was happening around him. He recongize one of the voices. It was the voice of one of the decepticons that attack him. The other voice he couldn't identify._

_He didn't really know what they were talking about. Was this the project that decepticon was talking about? A virus? Man, was he in deep slag. He couldn't think much more about it because he was felling into stassis again. _

_/_

_He never really gained consciousness again until he had arrive on earth. __Up until then he was aware. He didn't know Blackout was him at first. He had some control over his body, but when Astrotrain was giving him orders, he would follow them without hestiation or question. It was like he was watching another bot's actions but restricted to never interfere, no matter how many times he trys._

_Astrotrian. He remember now. He was one of the 'Cons who capture him and was in that lab before he black out. He was the one who took Blackout in as one of his men after Blackout went through stellar-cycles of training and had successfully send a warning to the Autobots by causing some real damage to Sentinal and his team. _

_Now, when he saw his friends he was happy and worried to see them. Happy because he get to see them again after Primus knows how long. But worried because Blackout was intending on killing them._

_He mange to stop himself from killing the big green one, his best friend, but when he saw him getting shoot around his spark charmber something snapped. He did not know how he did it but suddenly he was no longer restrained by that invisible force. He was free and he was in full control. _

_/_

_He groan as he got up. That was some nasty fall. He looked around and froze. Next to him was the green bot and he was injuried. He quickly ran to his side and look at the damage. He can feel his spark weak pulse. He knew what to do but it would be riskly. He decided to do it anyways._

_He opened both of their spark charmber and place his own spark close to Bulkhead's. It wasn't close enough so they can combine but it was close enough so he can transfer his spark energy to Bulkhead's._

_What felt like hours was really minutes. As soon as Bulkhead's spark seem healthy enough he place his spark away from the other and close them up, feeling exhasted. He had lost a lot of energy doing that but he was glad his best friend was well. He went on working with the other damages as best as he could. Once he was done he went a few meters away from the offline bot and sat there with huging his knees while he fell into a light recharge. A few hours later Bulkhead had woken up._

* * *

><p>Bulkhead look at his tired little buddy with sad and understanding optics. He went through so much thanks to the decepticons. How could they? How could they use his little as their science project. They were going to be very, very sorry when he's done with them.<p>

Bulkhead did not even realise he had worked himself into a state of rage, until he felt his little buddy's hand on his.

"If you are planing to get revenge do that later. Right now, we should find Ratchet and get some repairs."

Bulkhead looked at him and signed. "You're right." He then handed the rest of the energon to him. "You need some as well."

He took it and thank him before drinking it down. He felt a little better but he was still running low.

"Bulkhead!"

Both mechs jumped before turning to the source of that voice. In front of them, were Optimus and the others.

"Boss-bot!" said Bulkhead, happy to see his friends. But he quickly remember they didn't know what was going on. He stood up as best as he could and place himself in front of the black mech. "No wait, he's not who you think."

Then there was a explosion. Rocks went flying as a voice was heard.

"There you are."

The bots look up to see Astrotrain and the rest of the decepticons. In his hands was the strange device.

"Now to fix that problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To summarize the flashback, Bumblebee was touring around Kaon when he got captured by Astrotrain and his freinds to be use as a test subject for a new virus the decepticons were making for the autbots, to make them loyal decepticons. When he landed on earth, his subconscious became aware of what he was doing. He was able to break free from the virus' control over his body when he saw Bulkhead got shot.**

**A/N/N: Having a bit of writer's block so the chapter will be coming a little later.**

**Interesting fact I found while on Transformers Wiki: ****Robot modes are called 'Protoforms'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>Bulkhead had a bad feeling about that device Astrotrain had in his hands. He hid his little buddy further behind him. He wasn't going to let them take him again.<p>

Optimus really didn't understand why Bulkhead was protecting the decepticon. Getting a glimpse of him, he could see that there was obvious panic and fear in that mech's bearing, adding to the facts that he refuse to fight them and maybe saved Bulkhead from near-dead.

Astrotrain read the data that the device was giving him. A nasty smirk appear on his lips to show his satisfaction of the result. "As I supected." he crooned. "The device shows the virus is dormant, which explain his recent behavior."

Both bots can feel thier energon line went cold and dry.

"Ahhh!" went a femmish voice. Everybody looked at 'Blackout', who shrugged and looked at Acidstorm, who was embrass.

"I...uhm...I-I-I was excited." he said blushing. "Sorry."

"O...kay." said Astrotrain turning his attention back to black mecha. "Now Blackout, I'm giving you one last chance. Destory the autobots."

A determine face came over him as he steps out from behind his friend. "Do what you want to me but leave my friends out of it." he said with strong courage in his static voice.

Optimus couldn't help but feel that he was missing something extremely important here, something he should figure out around now or the results would be devastating.

Astrotrain signed. "Fine, have it your way." He pointed the device at him. "In one push of a button you should be back to your old-self."

Astrotrain was about to press the button just as Bulkhead yelled out, 'No!, only to have the device flying out of his hand by a shuriken threw by Prowl.

"I don't know what's going on," said Optimus "but we're not going to let you press that button."

"It that right?" said Astrotrain. "Fine. Decepticons destory them."

"Finally." said Dead End before he flew down there with Acidstorm in tow.

During the fight, 'Blackout' lead Bulkhead to a safe place before he went looking for the device. He found it not to far away only to be stop by Astrotrain. He growled then took out his blasters and fired. Astrotrain dobge it then fire his own. The fight for the remote soon became a hand-to hand combact between the two. If he wasn't so low on energon he would have defected Astrotrain easily, but now it was taking it's toll on him.

Bulkhead watch from a far as his little buddy fight aginst the decepticon. He turn to Ratchet, who was making some quick repairs. "We got to help him." he said.

"And why I might asked?" asked the medic.

"Because... he's Bumblebee."

Ratchet looked at the green mech with wide optics before turning to look at the black decepticon. "Prime!"

Optimus dogbe an attack from Deadend before turning to Ratchet. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"We got to help him." Ratchet said, pointing to the black mecha. Optimus looked at him confuse until Bulkhead took him why.

"Boss-bot, he's Bumblebee."

Both Optimus and Prowl, who was in hearing distance, looked at him in shock before turning to the battle between them.

Astrotrain had the black mecha up against the wall with his hand around his throat.

Astrotrain tighten his hold as he growled, "You were better off as an sparkless decepticon."

"Maybe...," he gasped, "but I was even better as an Autobot."

Astrotrain growled as he tighten his grip. There was a loud snap which means he had damage the voice receptor. Before he could do any more damage, something hit him making him realise the now coughing mecha. He then move out of the way of an attack from Optimus, making some distance between them.

The first thing Ratchet did was went to Bumblebee's aid. "You alright, kid?" he said with a gently kindness.

Bumblebee try to replied but he flinched when he felt a large amount of pain through his voice receptor and remained silent. He nodded instead, trying to calm his pain down.

Astrotrain growled before he started looking for the device.

"Astrotrain, it's over there." said Acidstorm. Astrotrain look towards the direction Acidstorm was pointing and smiled. Optimus notice it as well and try to stop him but Dead End got in his way.

Astrotrain flew up in the air and retrieve the device, about to press the button. "Ah! Victory is mi..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence because he was smash towards the wall, dropping the device in the process. Once the device was on the ground, it was smash into pieces by Bulkhead's wreaking ball. Bulkhead signed in relief. His little buddy was safe.

"You!" growled Astrotrain, catching Bulkhead's attention. The next thing he knew he was down on the ground with Astrotrain pointing his lazer at him. "You'll pay for that." Astrotrian was about to fire as Bulkhead close his optics.

**Shing**

Bulkhead open his optics and look up to him to see that Astrotrain's optics were wide and distant. He gasped when he saw that there was a blade right through his spark charmber. The blade was extracted and the body fell, revealing Bulkead his savior.

His little buddy. Bumblebee.

Bulkhead got up and smiled. "Thanks, little buddy."

Bee smiled back before the warning alarm was flashing through his optics, indicate he was going to emergency stasis due to the lack of energon in his body.

Bulkhead, seeing that he was going limp, quickly catch him before he hit the ground. The others came running to their aid and Ratchet started scaning the black mecha. Dead End and Astrotrain, seeing as their leader was now dead, had re-treated and flew away, leaving the autobots to thier problems.

"This isn't good." he said gravely. "This energon levels are around 10%. We need to get him back to the medbay."

Optimus and Prowl nodded. Ratchet transformed and load the offline mecha in the back as Optimus and Prowl helped Bulkhead back to the ship. One thing was going through their processor right now: their once-missing friend Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'm almost finish :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and Acree was getting worry about the others. Her thoughts were case aside when she saw Ratchet's vehicle mode.<p>

"Ratchet. Where are the others?" she asked when Ratchet drove up to her.

"They're fine. But Bulkhead suffer ing from some injuries and I got to get someone's energon level back up, quick." he said as he drove to the medbay.

"Who?" she asked. But her answer was answered when Ratchet place Bumblebee on the berth and started working.

"A decepticon?" she asked as she assist Ratchet with the repairs. The monitor was showing how the black mecha was doing.

"Actually Acree, this is Bumblebee." Ratchet said, sadly.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

/

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl arrive at the ship about a few cycles after Ratchet had. They place Bulhead some where he could wait as Ratchet did his repair with Bumblebee. Everybody was silent as their thought were on Bumblebee. One thought was going through thier processor, at least two of them; What happen to him?

After what felt like hours, both Ratchet appear from the medbay.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet signed then smiled. "He's fine. He's voice receptor have been damage and I don't know how long it will take to fix it but other than that he'll make a full recovery."

A big relief came over everybody.

"That's great." said Bulkhead.

"It is." said Optimus before a frown appear. "But...why does he look like a decepticon or is one for that matter?"

"That I don't know. And I doubt he'll be telling us why anytime soon." reply Ratchet.

"I know why." Everybody turn to Bulkhead.

"You do?" asked Prowl.

Bulkhead nodded. "He told me what happen when we were trapped."

Bulkhead spend the next breem or two telling the team what Bumblebee had told. Don't be surprise if they were all furious at the fact that the decepticons had use thier team mate as a guinea pig for thier sick virus project. They all had a new found anger for the decepticons.

Ratchet was really furious. You can tell because he smashed his hand against the wall. It went against all his ethical beliefs as a trained medic to do what they put Bumblebee through. He was going to have to perform some tests on Bumblebee and create an anti-virus. Even if it was dormant, it could act out again and he didn't want Bumblebee to suffer through that again. Or the others. Or any autobot for that matter.

It was suprisingly hard for Prowl to hid his anger. He didn't really know how fond he grown to the bot until now. He made a mental promise to himself that if he ever found the bots responsable for this, he'll make them pay. Right after Bulkhead of course. He had a feeling Bulkhead called dips on them first.

Optimus may look like he was okay but if you look at his hands you can see that he was repectingly clucthing them into a tight fist. Bumblebee was still a youngling. The fact that he was getting use to Prowl's death at the time was hard enough now he had to suffer from this nightmare. Never in a million years he thought the decepticons would scoop to this low.

Everybody thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise came from the monitor. Optimus walked over and press a button, revealing Sentinal on the monitor.

"Optimus, there you are." he said "I call to inform you that we will landing near you soon."

"Why?" Optimus asked, almost immedately.

"Well we reveieve word that Blackout was on that planet so we coming in as backup."

"So they sent you to help us capture the bot that almost killed you?" asked Prowl.

"Hey he got lucky that time. It wouldn't happen twice."

"I'm sure it wouldn't. But I assure you Sentinal there's no reason to came here." said Optimus. Knowing Sentinal he would arrest Bee before he got a chance to explain. He was innocent to a cruel experiment.

"What want to keep the bot to yourself? Sorry Optimus but a order is a order." he said as the monitor turn off before Optimus can reply.

"Great." said Optimus, sarcasticly.

Ratchet was helping Bulkhead to the medbay when Acree came out. "Ratchet, he's waking up."

"Now? He's suppose to be out for a day or two." reply Ratchet as he made way to the medbay.

/

Coming back online the first thing he did was purge. Good thing there was a waste bin next to the berth he was on. After doing that, he realise that he was on a berth. Fearing that he was back at the lab he panick. When he online his optics he saw that he was in a med-bay not a lab.

Now feeling less panicky but nervous, he look around him to see that he was connect to some lines. The events that happen before come running back to him. He came out of his thoughts were he heard the door open. He keep his guard up until he saw who it was. Ratchet and Bulkhead. He wanted to say something but all that came out was pain and static.

"Hey Bee! You're awake." said Bulkhead. Bee nodded. After placing Bulkhead on the berth, Ratchet made his way towards him.

Bee held his throat, indicate something was wrong. Ratchet understood. "Right, well. Astrotrain damage your voice receptor. I'm sorry kid but you wouldn't be talking for a long time."

Bumblebee's shoulders shrugged down from frustration and exhastion. He then look up when Ratchet place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid. I wish we could of been there for you." Ratchet said sadly.

Bumblebee frown and hugged the medic. He doesn't blame them. He never did.

Ratchet was a little surprise by the action but smiled then hugged back. They came out of that hug wehn Optimus, Prowl, and Arcee enter. Bumblebee smiled and wave over.

"Bumblebee, it's good to have you back." smiled Optimus. Bumblebee just smiled more.

"It's good to see you again, Bumblebee." said Prowl. Bumblebee just stare at him. Think that he had gone crazy.

"That is the real, Prowl. You are not seeing an ghost." said Ratchet. Bumblebee felt relief but confuse. Prowl explained. After he did that, Bumblebee felt guilty for missing the ninja's revival.

Prowl place a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault you miss it."

Still he felt somewhat guilty. He motivated Prowl into a hug. Prowl seem a little confuse before smiling and giving him a hug. Once the hug broke, Bee motivate Prime into a hug. Optimus laugh before give his friend a hug.

Everybody smiled at the fact that Bumblebee didn't seem to change. This was good. There was a chance that he wouldn't be suffuring some nightmare. Once everyone got their hug and then some, Ratchet inform them what he was going to do.

"Okay, to our happy reunion aside for a moment I'll like to inform you all about the virus." he said.

Everyone turn their full attention to the medic.

"I don't know how dangerous it is or how it is spend but I will study it and start to creating an anti-virus for it as soon as I can. I will also place a blocker on Bumblebee so it doesn't activate again until I came up with the anti-virus."

Everybody nodded. Ratchet look down at the waste basket filled with purge energon and pick it up.

"Well I got my sample. Now, I want everyone to wash up and sanitize before I get to Bulkhead's repairs. And kid..." Bumblebee look at him. "Get some recharge."

Bumblebee nodded before settling to the berth. Everyone went to clean up leaving Bulkhead and Bumblebee alone. As Bumblebee shuts down into recharge Bulkhead started to gently rub his helm.

"Good night, little buddy." he said as Bumblebee finally went into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost done :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Project Delta V1

**Summary:** The Autobots are now back on Cybertron, going their separate ways where everybody had a destination or family to go to. Everybody but Bumblebee. Years later, the team is reunited (including Prowl :) but Bumblebee's missing. The others try to find him but gave up. When they return to earth, they fight against a few rouge decepticons and one that joined the ranks years ago. The mysterious decepticon is highly dangerous to anybot around him and is known to be as sparkless as a killing drone. But when he save Bulkhead from near death, the truth and secrets will be revealed. Animated (Insired by **UsagiLovesDuochan's** '_Saving Life'_ fic)

**Rating:** K+

Unit of Time:

****Nanoklik ~ ****1 second  
><strong>Cycle ~<strong> 1.5 minutes  
><strong>Megacycle ~<strong> 2.6 hours  
><strong>Solar cycle<strong> 1 day  
><strong>Deca-cycle ~<strong> 10 days  
><strong>Stellar cycle ~ <strong>1 year

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

When the Elite Guard arrive, Ultra Magnus was there with them (thank you Primus). With him there Optimus was able to explain the situation before Bumblebee can get arrested for something that wasn't his fault.

They were, not surprising really, shock to hear what happen to Bumblebee and who he was and were very glad to have him back. While returning back to Cybertron, Ratchet gave them a sample of the virus so Perceptor and Wheeljack can study it and help provide an anti-virus.

Bumblebee had to stay in the med-bay for about two deca cycles before Ratchet had locate the virus and place a very strong blocker on it. Once he was completely sure of it, he release Bumblebee from the med-bay.

Even though he couldn't talk, that still havn't stop Bee. He learn how to communicate using the radio and constant beeps and whrips. It took a while but the others were able to understand him, somewhat.

After every thing that happen, Bumblebee did change. He was maturer, smarter, a bit more attractive (not that any one will say it out loud), and more mischievous. But the good news he was still basically himself, social and devious just without a voice.

He got some new armor and return to his original yellow and black color. He kept some of the upgrades he got from the decepticons, like his new strength and blasters. He also use the on battle and off battle skills that he learn to help the others. He had doorwings now and was the same, if not, a few inches taller than Prowl. His vehicle mode remain as a camaro, yellow with black stripes.

Stellar cycles on earth, Bumblebee show no signs that the virus was starting to become activate, or at least nothing serious. They eventually were able to create an anti-virus. They place on Bumblebee and it was a success.

While on earth, the autobots not only protect the city but the world as well. Using a new device called the ground bridge, they were able to travel to different part of the earth to protect it from the decepticons or any other threats that lure behind the shadows.

They were also able to make some human friends and teammates; Sari, who turn out to be a techno-organic, Jack, Miko, and Raf. Both Raf and Sari became Bee's new best friends. They were the only humans that could understand his beeps and clicks. Miko became Bulkhead's new charge and Jack became Prowl's.

Overall, there was an happy ending for everybody as the Autobots once again find a home and peace on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End. **

**Yay, happy ending. Alright.**

**I figured I ended it with a mix of Transformers: Prime and a bit from the movie.**

**Review. :)**


End file.
